Kamren The Person
Kamren The Person, or commonly known as Kamren The Reactor, is a 17 year old member joining the community in mid-2015. He currently runs two rap battle series on both his Youtube and Soundcloud, that being his regular Rap Battles and My Hero Academia vs Anything. He played a caricature of himself in Dustin vs Jacob - Ultimate Community Royale. Aliases *Kamren The Person *Kamren The Reactor *Kamren Campbell Series *My Hero Academia vs Anything *Rap Battle The Person Background Discovering Epic Rap Battles of History back in 2013 during the release of Adolf Hitler vs Darth Vader 3, he would took aspiration from EpicLloyd and Nice Peter's work so Kamren watched more of their videos. One day while he was trying to rewatch some of the battles from season 2, Kamren discovered Squidward's Suicide vs Dead Bart created by Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons. Growing more interest in the fanmade battles, Kamren found more channels such as Epic Cartoon Made Rap Battles (Now dubbed CMRB), Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta, Uber Rap Battles of Fiction, and his then at the time favorite series, JMB Rap Battles. Kamren would continue observing the channels for two years until he got in contact with Underscores (Formally known as The Flute Master), after a few Skype calls, Underscores invited Kamren to join the community and without hesitation, he accepted. For the next few years, Kamren would continue watching community battles while also creating "Reaction" videos, which really were just videos of his face covering 70% of the camera listening to the audios of battles due to the fact he had no idea what screen recorders were until late 2016. It wasn't until 2017 where he made his first battle, being Robbie Rotten vs Waluigi. Afterwards, he began to make other battles over the course of two years such as Kamren The Reactor vs Pinkamena, Kamren vs Vlad and many other battles featuring Kamren playing as himself. For the majority of 2017, Kamren would not be present due to living arrangements that disconnected him from the internet, leaving him unknown over several dramas in the course of that year Returning in December of 2017 and starting again in 2018, Kamren would stop making the "Kamren Vs Anything" battles and continue to focus on his other ideas that didn't involve him, such as the original Bill Cipher vs Discord, Monika vs Missingno, and Hulk vs Gollum. Kamren vs TheAngryMidget and Kamren vs Honeycombs96 are the only exceptions of that year After some drama involving himself and a few other members, Kamren left main community discord servers in September before rejoining starting with the FRB server in early 2019. Ever since 2019, Kamren has begun to improve himself over time and can usually be found in the FRB, Dani's Memeland, and Jason's Mansion servers. Lyrics Making this eagle flightless, why? Because Fuck You Writing Moleman paragraphs of filler, can you be more dense dude? Wanna talk about battles Declan? I’d like to see you finish one And I’m talking about recording too, not just leaving it written up Oh great, another Pokemon to diss and another King to overthrow Your voice is like yourself, Dani, no need to explain how you blow Good to see Gru’s minions are in this going at each other’s throats Wouldn’t be the first time anyway, check the blacklist for some info When Kamren’s against Anything, you know I got My Hero Academics So I expected some effort in Fel’s verse, not shit written in seconds Go ahead and try to burn me, I’m used to living on the streets Beaten down another Matthew, Mais c'est ma vie All the bullshit aside, why the hell are we even dissing? We just got rid of Multi, now's the time you wanna start bickering? In a Community Royale, might I add, that’ll be bad or scrapped Tip my fedora in good riddance, sincerely, the one who reacts Trivia * Kamren's full name is Kamren Lee Campbell. * Kamren's current favorite roles are Monokuma and Baldi. * Kamren is currently in a loving relationship with someone outside of the community * Kamren loves wearing fedoras. * Most of the art in Kamren's avatar thumbnails have been commissioned by artists on the My Hero Academia Amino, the one used in the current wiki page was made by Jason Carreon. * Kamren used to be an avid fan of My Little Pony, but now has moved on to My Hero Academia. * Kamren's best friends consist of MetaMachine, GamingPlush64, Dustin, Dani Frias, Alex, Gengo, Underscores, TheAngryMidget and Jason Carreon. * Kamren's family life is an absolute travesty. * The reason why Kamren changed it from "The Reactor" to "The Person" was because not only did he stop doing reaction videos, but he also figured that no matter what he did for his content, he would be another person in the community who makes rap battles. * Kamren absolutely hates Math offense Diogo. * Kamren was born in December 23rd, 2002. It appears that he also shares the same birthday with GamingPlush64. * Kamren has used a phone microphone for all of his roles, until purchasing a Blue Snowball in Christmas of 2019